Menthe de Romp
by le jen
Summary: Ohe Shot... Happens when Bella and Edward visit her mom and dad, things get refreshingly, HOT.


DSC: Stephenie Meyer owns all

**withthevampsofcourse --- i owe yew a whole rob sundae, complete with a pack of cloves. gracias fer being a fan-effing-tastic masta-beta.  
**

EPOV

This had to have been the longest day, that I have ever had.

I thought that graduating from the University of Florida with a master in Civil Engineering in four years was tough. This was nothing. Not that having to design the new interchange between the two largest interstates in the entire state, wasn't a big enough of a challenge, but I had to do it on a primitive computer, with software that my father would have used back in the seventies. I grunted in frustration.

My family wasn't home from dinner yet, so I decided to take a break and see what I could scrounge up for a snack.

I hated these random family weekends. Spending the time at my father-in-law's wasn't exactly my idea of a piece of key lime pie. Top it with the fact that I have to draw this up and submit it by the end of the week for my yearly pay raise.

After I prepared and ate a sandwich and had a glass of milk, I headed back to the study to continue on with the daunting paperwork.

What I didn't expect to see was my gorgeous wife sitting in my chair wearing nothing but a charmeuse scarf, beret, and high heels. She was sitting with her feet propped up on the desk, ankles crossed, absently playing with the end of the scarf. Her perfect legs seemed to go on forever. I carefully took every inch of her ivory-colored stems and traveled up her body. _Good God_.

As I continued up her body, while slowly going around the side of the desk and crouching down, I was taken aback when I reached out to touch her and she pushed my hand away. My face must have shown confusion because she answered my expression in a low, sultry tone that had me aching already. "_On ne te permet pas de toucher, à moins que vous passiez l'essai_."

_FUCK! Dammit_! Leave it to, Bells to do this to me. She knew that I'm not as fluent as French as she. I only spent a few weeks in France, when I got this job. While I was visiting there, I got the few items she was wearing for her as a present. Fuck her, French major cute, tight, wonderfully perfect ass.

Racking my brain for all the French I knew, I said, "_Veuillez_ _aller facile sur moi, je suis un débutant_." She immediately smiled, her face brightening, immediately returning to the sex goddess smirk, I rarely got to see.

She asked me a series of questions; they were easy.

'What time is it?' _Umm... shit. So easy_.

"_Le temps est sept trente-cinq_"

'Where are we?' _I can tell you where I'm __**not**_**. **

"_Nous sommes dans l'étude_"

I answered the questions with only a little bit of difficulty, mainly because every time I answered a question right, she would allow me access to her body, causing my concentration to waver. And this would only make my concentration waver.

The first question was a kiss. The second, I was allowed to head a smidge further south to her neck. I could feel her pulse quicken, every time I responded in French.

When I returned from my trip from France, she had said that I sounded like I spoke French all my life. Apparently, I had the accent down. As I responded to the next question, I dropped my voice an octave to a low grumble. Her heart broke out in a sprint.

Then she started on questions that were more alluring, and they allowed me further exploration of her body, at her allowance.

'What am I wearing?'

"_Rien_."

"_Aucun Edouard, je porte quelque chose_." She placed my hand on top of my dick. _Fuck._ Well, at least beret is easy.

"Um..._Une écharpe, _ah_...un béret et des talons_?" She took my hand and replaced it with her own.

_THANK GOD!_ She kept her hand there, unmoving. _She's gonna kill me with this shit._

"What are you wearing?'

"_Trop_." She smiled.

My hand moved to her stomach.

'Will you take off your clothes?'

"_Quelque chose pour toi_." She moved both hands to her knees.

'Do you like what you see?'

"_Oui Madame. Beaucoup ainsi_." She bent forward, letting my mouth come in contact with her neck, but also getting a wonderful show when her breasts tilted forward and her nipples immediately became erect from the change in temperature.

'Do you want to taste me?' She leaned back against the chair and looked down at me with hooded sex eyes.

My vocal cords were rendered useless.

_Jesus Christ_. I am on fire. She knows that when she speaks French I light on fire for her. Not to mention that she was now sitting in front of me with her legs spread apart, my reward for answering the last questions correctly.

_Fuck, I can smell her. Jesus_. Then she whispered the one phrase in French that I have grown to love. "_ Me baiserez-vous dur_?"

--

BPOV

I silently waited for him to get up and out of that stupid study._ I only needed three minutes! That's it!_ We got back from the errand my mother wanted to run early and I asked if I could have a while with my husband. I gave her the look and she knew that she didn't want to be around the house very long. She then thought that, a nice mom-dad dinner in, Port Angeles, would be nice.

I dug around in my old room to find the presents that Edward bought me while he was in France, for those few tortuously long weeks. He brought me back this, god-awful beret and scarf. But it was a sweet gesture. I'd heard him grunting in frustration and decided to give him a reward for coming up to my parent's for the weekend.

I walked into the study when I heard him leave, probably to get something to eat.

_Okay. This is Edward, you idiot. Why is your heart acting hyperactive?_ My heart was beating so fast. _Feels like, Alice, on speed_. Fucking, pixie.

I situated myself so that I was covered, but still visible. Then I heard his footsteps._ Here goes_. I popped the peppermint in my mouth.

When he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. I smiled coyly. Then I began my torture. Asking him a series of questions, then having him answer me only in, French. Just when I knew he was about to bust, I unleashed his favorite phrase.

"_Me baiserez-vous dur_?"

His eyes ignited.

His lips crashed onto mine as I felt his hands travel a few inches north on my thighs, gripping them tightly and lifting me out of the chair. He took my spot in the large leather chair and had me straddling him, all in under three seconds. I had to keep pace. _Bella, this is not what you wanted. FIX IT_!

I pulled back--very reluctantly--and hopped off his lap, turning around and proceeded to snake down his entire body, making sure the appendage that desperately called my name, got a little bit of attention. I was able to elicit a very low hiss from his lips and saw that his eyes had rolled shut. _Not kosher_.

Still continuing my French facade, I turned and gripped his terminally messy hair and proclaimed deep with lust, "_Ne voulez-vous pas m'observer_?"

I knew at this point he'd strap a pair of burning hot coals to his feet, if I asked. He simply nodded. I smiled._ This man is putty in my hands. I hope I can keep this up long enough to do what I want to do._

I turned with my back pressed up against his chest and again slithered down his body. This time I got a whimper. When I reached the floor, I began my ascent. Lazily dragging my nails on his legs and up his thighs, I began to dig them harder in his skin with each new degree in altitude. I left his cock for last.

I began to tell him in detail what I was going to do to him. In French; _bien sur_.

"_Je vais commencer par enlever vos vêtements un_" _Twitch._

"_Alors, je vais faire ce que j'ai ai voulu toute la journée, Edouard. J'étais mort d'envie de vous goûter_." I skillfully started to unbuckle his belt.

"_Je veux vous inciter à venir ainsi dur vous ne pourrez pas se je veux que vous me prenniez_." Next, I dragged the zipper down and let my hand linger where he wanted me most. Twitch

"_Je veux que vous me baisiez comme vous n'avez avant jamais baisé quelqu'un_." I lifted his ass and eased his pants down.

After I shed him of his boxers, he sat there; rendered helpless by my touch, with the biggest erection I had ever seen.

Moving the peppermint under my tongue, I sank back down to taste this marvelous man. I licked lightly at the tip and saw his juices begin to drip out. I looked up at him and seeing the pure, unadulterated, raw desire in his eyes. Not needing any more encouragement, I focused my attention on his beautifully displayed dick.

I started slow, taking him in inch by inch, and when I reached my limit I brought him out of my mouth to see if the peppermint really did all that it is rumored to do. I peeked at his face at first puzzled, but then I saw it. His head lolled back and his eyes closed. Wanting to take it a step further, I lightly blew a cool breeze on his engorged cock. His fists immediately balled and he looked at me and begged for more. In French, _Fuck._

I straightened my expression and began my work, and by the third time I took him completely in my mouth, he started to squirm.

"Oh, Fucking... Christ Bella..." Then I felt the vein under him harden and then my mouth filled with his sweet liquid. _I won. _

Knowing how the senses are hyper-aware after an orgasm, I took this time to run my fingers ever so slightly up his torso to remove the last offending piece of clothing from my, god. He was trembling.

Much to my surprise, he was ready for round two, and I was glad. He reached up nearly ripping my hair from its roots, making my lips comply with his every will. He found the peppermint and took it into his mouth.

I pulled back and looked at him with a puzzled expression. He gave me is infamous crooked grin and simply answered, "_mon tour_."

He lifted me up and pushed me back on the desk with my legs on either side of his head. He rose out of his chair and began kissing me with wild abandon. When I lifted my chest to him, he smiled against my lips and reached down, his hands gripping both nipples. Hard. The single action alone nearly had me crying with the anticipation of what was to come.

When he took my nipples in his mouth, my core drenched itself, again, and I felt myself start to drip. He sucked, nipped, circled and twitched my breasts in his mouth. _Jesus Christ._

"Edward. Take me. Hard. Please." He softly chuckled and lowered his head in between my legs and sighed.

"Bella, you're so wet. You really want this," he mused.

When I felt his finger draw a line from top to bottom, it was my turn to whimper in anticipation. He then began to trace the lines he made with his finger, using his tongue. Then I felt it. The peppermint left a tingling sensation that didn't seem to stop. It traveled out from my center and radiated out to my toes, up to fill my lungs, and out to the tips of my fingertips.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he blew the same cold air on my pussy. I almost exploded. My juices were coming out so fast that I was like a faucet. Future thought. _Peppermint is fantastic._

Just then, he circled my bundle of engorged nerves and began to make quick work with his fingers, knowing just how to situate them, to make me explode. He started to flick his fingers inside me, applying pressure to my clit and g-spot. Then he lightly blew on the area that was over-heating.

"Ed...ward... fuck... oooooooh... my...God..." My orgasm was one of the most powerful that I'd had. My head fell back against the desk and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. My chest still heaving, I looked up to see him lapping at all my juices and smiling like a fool.

I needed more.

"Edward, fuck me. Take me, hard. Break the fucking desk. Please."

He stared at me with disbelief and then stood to his feet, devouring my mouth with his own. I knew this was going to be great sex. He loved it when I talked dirty to him.

In one instant, he plunged deep in me, causing me to gasp and grip his shoulders as hard as I could. He stayed there for a few seconds and then, slowly started to move.

"_J'ai besoin de toi. J'aime la manière que vous sentez à l'intérieur_." _There is a God. And he loves me because my husband is speaking dirty French. Where did he learn this? I don't care. God, I love it._

Repeating his words back to him, in English, he plunged deeper and harder into me. With every thrust, I clenched my walls around him, causing him to break out in a full-on sweat and a forced grunt with every plow into my fevered core.

I could feel my tension and throbbing increase and I only moaned to encourage him. His pace began to quicken and then he took my ankles and threw them over his shoulders.

Next thing I knew, he was pulling my torso up by the scarf that was tied around my neck and found my mouth against his in a way that was strong, yet still showing the love, that he reserved for only me.

Edward began to grit his teeth and I knew he was on the verge, so I said the one thing that I knew would send him off of that cliff called ecstasy.

"Right there. Please… fucking right _there_." I used my hand to divert his gaze, running it down his body to the point where our bodies were joined. I began to knead the nerves that were basically imploding my system.

He smacked my hand away and started doing it himself. Within seconds, I was already seeing white blotches in my vision.

"Je...sus...oooooooooooh, fuck!" With that last word, my world was sent up in flames. I was panting; I had dry mouth, but my pussy was screaming in ecstasy.

He then stiffened and released and I felt him limp against me, letting him relish in his own brand of heroin.

After a few minutes of silence, I began to giggle. It was the only thing to do. I just had two, back-to-back, earth-shattering, hit-that-bitch-straight-out-to-central-park, orgasms. He joined in right after me.

"Bells, let's go to the store."

"What for?"

"Peppermints."

yeah? yew liked it? yew need new panties?

it's to be expected.

also, if yew are French, i'm truly sorry for the disgrace that I caused yer language. I didn't use babelfish or any of that other shit, this is straight from my brain et textbook. . . so. sorry for hurting yer language. again.


End file.
